The present invention relates to a paper lunch box, and more particularly to such a paper lunch box, which has multiple compartments for holding different food and vertical peripheral walls of double-layer design.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional paper lunch box. This structure of paper lunch box 1 comprises a base panel 2, four vertical side panels 3, and four rim flaps 4. Because the holding space of the paper lunch box 1 is an open space, different food cannot be separately kept in the paper lunch box 1. Further, because the vertical side panels 3 are of a single layer design, the paper lunch box 1 tends to be deformed. FIGS. 2A and 2B show another structure of paper lunch box according to the prior art. This structure of paper lunch box is formed of a patterned cardboard 10. The patterned cardboard 10 comprises bottom panels 11, 12 and 13, side panels 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115 and 116, partition panels 120, 121 and 123, and extension flaps 14. After the patterned cardboard 10 has been folded up and adhered into shape, the finished paper lunch box provide three separated compartments for holding different food. However, this structure of paper lunch box still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the side panels 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115 and 116 are of a single-layer construction, the paper lunch box is not very strong for carrying much food. PA0 2. The paper lunch box provides only a limited number of compartments for holding different food. PA0 3. The partition panels 120, 121 and 123 cannot support the side panels 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115 and 116 firmly in shape when the paper lunch box receives a compressive force.